


Devil fuck me please

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Harry Potter is a Tease, Harry Potter is hung, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Neck Kissing, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Really light don’t worry, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry Potter, Virgin Draco Malfoy, and how is this not a real tag i can’t even, how is this a real tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: The Angel costume is here for a reason. Yes Draco Malfoy is a virgin, but there is no need for anyone to know about it, and certainly not Harry, who just walks in and dresses as the hottest Devil Draco has ever seen





	Devil fuck me please

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who decided to write a Halloween fic after Halloween? THIS girl, yeah me, and no regrets, everyone lmao  
I just got inspired, that’s all xx

“So, what are you supposed to be as?” Pansy smirked as she flipped her fake long blonde hair, she went as Aphrodite tonight and she actually quite fit the character in Draco’s opinion.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m an angel” Draco smiled and looked back at his white wings that Luna made it only for him, it looked so real and she did an amazing job “And you don’t look so bad yourself”

“Aw, thanks” His best friend rolled her eyes at him “I’m trying to _nail_ Hermione tonight, and I said ‘_nail’_ but I didn’t really mean _nail_, I just…want to ask her out tonight, _finally_”

“Pansy Parkinson going on a _date_?” Draco faked a gasp “How unexpected”

“Oh sod off”

“I’m kidding, I love that you like Hermione that much”

“I do, at an annoying amount that I myself hate it” Pansy whispered “Have you seen Blaise?”

“He said he’d arrive later with his _lover_”

“Ooh _lover_, we’re finally meeting him, are we?” Pansy sipped on her Bloody Mary and grinned “Wonder who it was that Blaise dared hide from u—…_wow_”

“What?” Draco turned around and looked through the crowd to see where Pansy was gasping at “_Oh_…”

“_My god_” Pansy finished her sentence and leaned on his shoulder when Blaise walked in hand in hand with no other than Ron Weasley, both of them dressing as…

“_Pirates_?” Draco squeaked

“Hey” Blaise approached them and smiled “So…”

“Ron?” Draco and Pansy both said at the same time. Draco should have expected this, he worked at the same office with Weasley for Merlin’s sake, and Pansy, Pansy just knew Ron from all their lunches with Hermione

“Hi, yeah…we’re together” Ron blushed

“Oh this is so unexpected, _and_ expected” Pansy squealed

“I should have seen this coming, _that’s_ why you visit me in my office so much” Draco gaped at his best mate “You wanted to see _Ron_”

“Thank you, and now we’re going to find some place to snog” Blaise smirked and dragged a blushing Ron away

“Who would have known?” Pansy still seemed to be amazed by this as she drank up her cocktail quickly “So I heard…Potter is coming tonight”

“I don’t…_care _about him” Draco leaned back against the bar and sighed “It was a one time thing”

“You guys almost snogged at our graduation party and it has been _two _years, _almost_, it didn’t even happen” Pansy huffed and ordered another round for both of them “Plus now you’re an Auror and you’re Ron’s parter, aren’t you curious about what Harry’s doing right now? Didn’t Ron tell you anything?”

“Oh so it’s _Harry_ to you now?”

“We…might have met a few times when I had lunch with Hermione” Pansy hesitated “_Anyway_, you _still_ got the hots for him”

“I completely do not” Draco protested, he has no intention of ever dating or being near that…git ever again, _ever_

“Oh, that’s Hermione, see you later” Pansy smacked his wings and sauntered away to the corner of the room, where she claimed her future girlfriend was at. Draco sighed and turned around

“One Bloody Mary, please” He told the bartender and picked up the cocktail Pansy had ordered earlier for him, tonight he has to get wasted. He wouldn’t admit it, but he hasn’t done any sexual activity…_ever_, and the costume was there for a reason. _Yes _Draco Malfoy was a virgin, but there was no need for anyone to _know _about it, he just has to keep it casual. So he fiddled with the small umbrella in his cocktail and sighed, this was gonna be a long night.

The costume was Luna’s idea, if he was being honest. He didn’t even think he would go to this party, but she and Ginny convinced him that going out once in a while might be good and actually get him laid, that was what Ginny said. So the girls have designed and made it carefully for Draco, just a simple white dress that Luna insisted it was a toga, it has a v-line neck that Ginny said it would show off his pale and sexy chest, and the dress fell down just below his thighs a bit so he can also show his incredible legs, Draco shook his head and wondered why he even listened to those two girls. And the wings were just magnificent, it wasn’t too flashy and big but it still suited him well, and the makeup Luna did really made him feel like an angel, she was a witch with magical hands, no kidding. The only thing he didn’t touch was his hair, Draco has been letting his hair grow ever since the war ended, it was a way for him to…change, somehow, and he had loved it, so he had kept his smooth blond hair down tonight so it would fell down on his exposed chest, showing a bit and hiding a bit at the same time.

“Having fun?” A voice startled him and Draco turned around

“Oh, hey”

“So, getting any guy tonight?” Theo leaned in and whispered to him after ordering himself two Spooky Halloween Cocktails

“Do you see me with any guy, Theo?” Draco laughed, Theo was his best friend too, he just lived a bit more freely than Draco, more…fun

“Well, I’m going back to _my _guy” Theo grabbed his cocktails and yelled “_Neville!”_

Draco chuckled and watched the soon to be Herbology professor dragging his wasted _fiancé_ back to their booth in the pub, the blond got back to sipping on his own drink and wondered when will he get laid, watching people snogging each other was almost becoming annoying. He didn’t mind it, of course, but he was an angel and he needed to suck someone off today, even if it’s the devil or something.

“One Bloody Mary, I’m going to get laid tonight” He leaned closer and told the bartender before sitting back on his chair, Draco Malfoy would definitely…do it tonight

“_Harry! You’re here_!” A voice screamed that Draco guessed it was Ron’s, and was followed by a few laughters. Draco sighed, he didn’t bother to turn around, he really didn’t want to. It has been rather…complicated between them, how should he describe it? How should one person feel if someone they liked was about to kiss them, but then they just froze and ran away? Yeah, imagine Draco going through that, and he had tried to get the memories off his head for two years now. They had been on good terms before, they befriended each other after the war, and then they studied together in Eighth Year, and there were moments where Draco thought Potter actually liked him, but then it all shattered when the git ran away. So, if anyone asked, Draco didn’t want to meet Potter again, _ever_.

“Two Witches Brew Halloween Cocktail, one Dragon’s blood punch, and one Poison apple Halloween cocktail, please, thank you” A familiar voice started next to Draco and the blond huffed out a sigh before turning the other way quietly so he wouldn’t be caught

“Draco?” _Shit, he got exposed_. Draco took a deep breath and turned to his right to see the man who ran away from him two years ago

“Yes, Po-Potter?” He almost lost his balance there, but it was because he didn’t expect Potter to be so hot after two years, so he kept his poise like the Malfoy always did.

“You…wow, you look…” Potter stuttered and gaped at him, just like how Draco imagined “Magnificent”

“Thanks” He nodded “So, shouldn’t you run away now, or should I kiss you so you’d run?”

“Draco…” Harry’s face fell and Draco knew he made a mistake, he should not have been so bitter “I…look, I wanted to talk to you”

“Go back to your friends, Potter” He sipped on his cocktail and ignored the man next to him. And has he mentioned Potter dressed up as the bloody devil out of all things? _A devil! _He was wearing tight black leather pants with absolutely _no _shirt at all, and the audacity of that man to only wear two stretchy suspenders on his bare and rock hard chest. _Who was even allowed to have suck broad and hard chest and those six packs?_ And his hair was messier than Draco remember, he even had two fake horns on his head and a black trident in his hand that actually made him quite…_evil_. Draco shook his head to clear off what he was imagining and got back to reality

“Now, go, chop chop” He waved Potter away and didn’t dare look in those green emerald eyes that he once fell for

“I’m sorry I ran” Potter’s voice went soft and he leaned closer, Draco began to feel a little shiver on his skin even though they haven’t even touched “I ran because I freaked out…I was afraid I’d ruin our friendship”

“Well, you ruined it anyway, so…” Draco responded harshly

“And I was stupid” Potter said “I was completely stupid, I liked you so much but I just…when I leaned in, you looked so shocked and I thought you didn’t think of us like that, and that you didn’t like me, so I ran”

“Wait” Draco stopped and turned his chair to look at Potter again “You thought I didn’t _think_ of us like that?”

“I didn’t know, I panicked, I thought you think we were friends and if I ruined that then I’d lose you but then I freaked out and ran away and ruined our friendship anyway” Potter sighed and put his hand on the table,_ which was very near Draco’s hand_ “I thought of contacting you again, but I just…freaked out every time”

“So why now?”

“Because now” Potter looked at him and Draco felt his heart skipped a beat “Now I won’t freak out again, because I know I’m ready”

“Oh yeah? How?”

“When I saw you” Potter began “I just…told myself if I don’t kiss you tonight, I’ll regret that my whole life”

_Hold up. Did he just say kiss?_

“Did you just say…”

“Kiss” Potter smiled

“What makes you think I’ll let you kiss me that easily?” Draco smirked “I dressed up as an angel but I’m not innocent like them” Which, in fact, was half wrong and half right _because_ he wasn’t innocent _but_ he was a virgin, therefore…

“Well, I’ll have to do my best then” And then Potter smiled and Draco felt like he could melt into a puddle. He remembered that smile so much, the smile only Potter gave him, that _stupid_ goofy smile.

“So, why didn’t you join the Auror force?” he asked. It was one of the many questions he asked himself, and wanted to ask Potter if they ever speak again. Ron and him even joined it, and he was surprised when Potter didn’t, and that was why his partner became Ron.

“I‘m just…tired of saving people a bit, after the war” He said “And I decided to…save myself”

“What are you doing now?”

“I’m…writing” Potter smiled at him “Poems, stories, novels, you can say so”

“Harry Potter, writing poems? I’d love to hear some of that one day” He smiled suddenly. Who would have known Potter has a talent for that?

“Yeah actually, my first poem was written for you”

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah, I wrote it…er, after one of our study date, near the exams time” Potter chuckled “And you fell asleep and I looked at you and suddenly I just started scribbling these words down my parchment, and it’s about you, I never got the chance to give you though, I was going to…at our graduation party”

“You did?” Draco’s voice broke a bit. Potter wrote a poem for him, _for him_

“Yeah, it was cheesy and stupid, really” He laughed

“I want to hear it”

“Now?”

“Yeah, now” Draco smiled eagerly “Potter, come on” He nagged and grabbed on Potter’s…hard and muscular biceps

*

“Okay, it’s really cheesy, I warned you” Potter pulled out a parchment from his bookshelf and sat back down on the couch, where Draco was sitting eagerly, waiting to hear the poem Potter wrote for _him_

“You kept it?”

“Well, yeah, it’s my inspiration, when I’m stuck with anything I’m writing” Potter shrugged and opened the folded parchment, he took a deep breath and started “_He, who put on a smile. He, who put on a pride. He, who put on strength. Like nobody else” _Draco huffed out a laugh before Potter continued _“He, who laughs at my jokes. He, who makes me feel warm. He, who has taken my heart. And he, who makes my life whole” _

“_Potter_…”

“Yeah?”

“That was the _worst_ poem I have _ever_ heard” Draco burst into tears and laughter as he hugged his stomach. It was so horrible even people who have _never_ read a poem before knew how terrible it actually was.

“Draco, come on” Potter laughed with him “It’s not that bad”

“Oh it _is_” He nodded repeatedly “It _so_ is, it doesn’t rhyme and what does it even mean?”

“It’s you” Harry explained “I just wrote about you, I didn’t know much about how to write poem at that moment, so I wrote what I thought”

“Potter, that’s hilarious, I’m actually crying” He wiped the tears from his eyes and calmed his breath “I can’t take this, are you sure you’re good at this?”

“Yeah I’m sure, I mean if I’m not, my books wouldn’t be out there”

“Books? Really?” Draco paused and leaned closer

“Yeah, but I published it under a fake name” Potter stood up and grabbed a book from his shelf to hand to Draco “Here”

“Wait…y-you wrote this?” Draco stuttered and Harry nodded “You wrote ‘_The Combination of You_’?”

“Okay Hermione and Ron agreed on that name, I was only going to call it ‘_You’_ to make it simple”

“Potter” Draco held the book in his hand and he felt like he was shaking “You…this book is my favourite book, I didn’t get out of bed until I’m done and I nagged about it with Pansy for a month”

“Yeah, I wrote it about us” Potter smiled and looked at the wall in front of them “But…with a happy ending, that I didn’t run away and we kissed, well, without all the killing and deaths and war too”

“It’s sappy, isn’t it?” Potter looked at him and chuckled “I must sound so cheesy right now”

“Potter” Draco whispered and threw the book on the ground, he crawled across the couch and straddled Harry’s lap, the blond leaned closer and cradled the git’s beautiful face “Shut up” And he did the most unexpected thing he has ever done before. He _kissed _Potter. He _did_! The feelings of their lips connecting to each other, the heat from Potter’s body, their hands were quickly all over each other

“You wrote poems and books about me, even though some can be horrible”

“Well not _all _about—…”

“Don’t ruin the moment” He put his finger on Potter’s lips and arched his back to rub their lower parts together “I can’t believe you did all that”

“You are…special to me” Potter mumbled quietly and Draco groaned

“Why do you have to be _both _hot _and_ sweet, you idiot?” He lost his senses and kissed Harry again. He should have done this two years ago, because it felt wonderful, to be touched by Harry and to touch him. Soon Harry trailed his lips down Draco’s pale, virgin neck and sucked on it, which earned a soft moan from the blond, then it went lower, and Draco wondered why he didn’t get laid earlier, because this seemed to only be getting better each second.

“A devil isn’t supposed to be half naked” He huffed and took off Harry’s suspenders roughly before slithered his hand under Harry’s tight black leather pants

“An angel shouldn’t look this sinister too” Harry smirked and sucked on one of Draco’s exposed nipple and the blond moaned, grabbing Harry’s hair to steady himself

“Wait, today’s your parents’s…” He paused midway, he knew what happened today, he just wasn’t sure if Harry would still be up for it. But then Harry looked at the clock on the wall and hugged Draco close

“It’s past Halloween already”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I am” Harry spoke “It’s alright, I visited them earlier and asked them for luck before I went to the party”

“Luck?”

“Yeah, so I have the courage to talk to you” Harry smiled and Draco groaned loudly

“You stupid sweet _idiot_” He said and latched his mouth on Harry again, shutting the git up was probably better, he could not be patient anymore

“_Woah_” He gasped when Harry grabbed his thighs and stood up, holding Draco with him out of the living room

“Bedroom, now” Harry murmured, licking on a sensitive spot behind Draco’s ear as he walked them both in the direction of his bedroom, the blond wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and enjoyed the foreplay

“I’ll tie you up and fuck you so hard” He murmured into Draco’s ear, sending goosebumps all over his body.

“Yes please” The blond mewled seductively as Harry dropped Draco softly on the bed and took off his suspenders. He thought Harry would throw it on the floor, but instead he tied Draco’s free hands on the headboard with Harry’s suspenders

“Kinky” Draco smirked and struggled a bit before speaking “Would you mind taking off my wings? It’s a bit uncomfortable lying on it”

“Of course, I got you” Harry replied quickly and helped take the white wings out and settled it on the ground before getting back to where they were. _Foreplay_. Harry also helped him get his dress off, which left Draco in only a white pair of lace underwear. The former Gryffindor took a deep breath and roamed his hands over Draco’s bare body, he planted soft kisses down the blond’s abdomen and his inner thighs

“You’re so sweet, and sensitive, but so slow, Harry” Draco urged, being tied up prevented him from bossing Harry around

“I want you to feel everything” That was what Harry said, and sure Draco could live with that, as long as he kept-

“_Woah_” Draco gasped and looked down, Harry was sucking on him from outside of his lingerie, and it was _hot. _Harry slipped his fingers under Draco’s lace underwear and pulled it off slowly, and it was getting unbearable for Draco to put up with. Then he felt a tinge of magic floating through him and something wet inside him all of a sudden

“_O-oh my god where are you g-going?_” Draco stuttered, unable to finish his own sentence when Harry’s tongue trailed down and was licking somewhere Draco knew. He _definitely_ knew. On the one hand Harry was stroking Draco’s hard and leaking length, but on the other hand, or tongue, Harry was licking around the rim of his entrance, making the blond tremble. And when the tip of the tongue finally slipped in, Draco’s eyes widened and he pushed the blanket near his legs off the bed.

“_Oh god_” He wailed, and Harry’s tongue only got deeper, swirling inside him and reaching spots that Draco never knew he had, so this was what it felt like to have sex “_Oh god_” He whined louder as Harry pushed his finger in, and it was weird, a weird but bearable feeling inside him, and as the finger moved, he found himself wanting more

“More” He said, and it wasn’t like he didn’t know anything about sex, he had asked…Theo, and Theo knew a lot, so he would know a lot too, but Draco only _knew_ it, he has never _felt_ it before, until now

“_Hmm yes_” He hummed and looked down when Harry pushed the third digit in “Three?”

“Sometimes four”

“_Four?”_ He gaped “How big are you?”

“Well…” Harry smirked and kissed his thigh, continued pushing the digits inside Draco

“_O-oh_” He gasped when Harry’s finger reached a spot that Draco figured it was _prostate_. And he was surprised when Harry pulled his fingers out

“Holy shit” He cursed when Harry took off his tight black leather pants to show off his…_big dangling thingy_ in between his thighs that Draco should feel comfortable calling it a cock now. _Cock. Harry has a huge cock._

“Who’s even allowed to be this hot?” He murmured and heard the man chuckled

“I can say the same to you” Harry said and bent down to kiss Draco, sucking on the blond’s lower lips and he has probably sucked off all the lipgloss Luna put on him earlier today.

“_God I can feel it already_” He mumbled when he felt the head of Harry’s cock at his entrance, and once it started nudging inside him, the blond couldn’t help but let out an inaudible gasp, his mouth fell open and Harry wrapped his thighs around his waist, pushing in slowly and it was opening him up. The man above him pushed the hair in his face behind his ear and put it on the side so it wouldn’t get in Draco’s face. _Sweet and caring during sex, was this Draco’s lucky day?_

“Are you hurt?” Harry asked softly and kissed the corner of his lips

“I can take it” He nodded in return “I don’t want half, I want that whole cock of yours in me, you got me?”

“Bossy even when you’re tied up, I like it” Harry smirked and kissed Draco, _again_. Slowly as it was, Harry’s cock was soon deep in him, he could feel it. And it was fine, he felt full, but then Harry moved and he gasped out for air, there was a small tinge of pain, but the pleasure was quickly overtaking him, even the bed was shaking a bit. With their lips connected once again, Draco moaned into the kiss, bending his back and craved for more

“_God yes Harry yes!_” He whined louder when Harry bit his nipple and sucked on it “The suspenders, suspenders” He murmured. He wanted to free his hands, he wanted to hold Harry

“I got you” Harry reassured him and freed him quickly from the belts and Draco soon wrapped himself flushed against Harry, pulling him close, if they could get any closer, as they were already fucking now.

“You feel so good, Draco, you’re so perfect” Harry whispered in his ears, thrusting faster and harder, hitting Draco’s sensitive bundle of nerves, and Draco was on edge, he could come any second now without even touching himself.

“You’re such a sa—_Harry_” Draco responded and gasped when the git sat up so now Draco was on him “_Oh god that’s deep_” He moaned and started moving on his own, fucking himself on Harry’s cock while Harry teased his chest once again, licking and sucking on it. However, when Harry started thrusting up deep and hard, Draco lost completely everything he has been holding back, his voice, his poise, and his mind

“_G-god yes Harry_” He cried out, his toes squirmed and his back arched, and just like that, he came under Harry’s powerful thrusts, spurting all over his stomach and Harry’s, he cupped the man’s face and pulled him into a kiss, Draco’s hole clenched and Harry shuddered before jerking and coming inside the blond. Their bodies flushed and stuck to each other, from the sweats, the come, the heat, everything was all there, and that was definitely the _best _sex Draco has ever had, not that he has any to compare with, but he can bravely say it was indeed the best

“_Where…did you learn to do that?_” Draco murmured, trying to catch his breath, his arms still wrapped around Harry’s neck

“Experiences…do you…are you alright with that?” Harry asked hesitantly after he gave his answer

“I’m fine, as long as you make me feel like this every time, Harry _Potter_” Draco chuckled like a drunk guy and poked Harry’s nose

“I promise”

“Hmm, okay, I’ll remember this” Draco nodded and pulled them both back on the bed with Harry on top of him

“Do you, er…want to go…probably on a date tomorrow?”

“Harry” Draco looked into the pairs of green eyes and huffed out a laugh “We just fucked, you took my virginity, why are you being so shy and all?”

“Well, I still get nervous around you, I am completely head over heels for you” Harry smiled and pushed Draco’s hair behind his ear, cupping his face

“And I like you too” Draco pulled Harry’s face closer and smirked “So much that I hate it” He blushed at his own confession and arched up to kiss Harry’s soft lips, both of them smiled into the kiss and it ended with even more kisses. The weather was cold, but tonight, he felt full and warm all over, it was probably because Harry was on top of him and his body was hot, or probably there was warming charm in the room, or the fact that he just had sex so he didn’t feel cold, or because Harry’s cock was still inside the blond, but the main reason was probably Harry, who made him feel warm all over, inside and out, because just like in the poem, Harry has also made Draco’s life whole.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you like this smutty piece of sappy fic I wrote at 2am, and since I haven’t posted any fic in the last two months, I feel so guilty, so this is a gift uwu  
Thank you xoxo


End file.
